The present invention relates to the field of the environment of machine tools, in particular digitally controlled machines, machining centers, transfer machines or lines, for high-speed machining or for which it is necessary to pre-adjust and/or measure and balance the tool holders used, and has for its object a machine for the pre-adjustment and balancing of machine tools.
There exist at present various devices permitting measuring a tool assembled on its tool holder. However, with the advent of high-speed machining and higher and higher speeds of rotation of the machine spindles, it is no longer sufficient only to measure the tool, but it is also necessary to minimize its intrinsic unbalance.
There are also known machines for balancing, also called balancers, permitting measuring the disequilibrium of a piece. These machines are generally self-contained and very often specific and not adapted to balancing machine tools.
As a result, it is necessary to manipulate the tool holders and/or the tools several times, on different machines, to provide all the information necessary for good knowledge of each tool holder and/or tool.
The present invention has for its object to overcome these drawbacks by providing a machine for pre-adjusting and balancing tool holders, permitting the measurement of the parameters of a tool as well as the determination of the residual unbalance of a same tool holder and/or tool without movement of the latter, by a single process.
According to the invention, the machine for pre-adjusting and balancing is characterized in that it is essentially constituted by a support frame provided with a single tool-holding spindle, which rotates, by a support column of a dimensional measurement on, by a display console for the measurements and by a protective hood preventing access to the danger zone during rotation of the spindle.